Camp Lazlo Movie: Mysteries from 2 Earths
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: This was brave kid's idea a few months ago. So, what if there's another universe that exists? Join 2 scouts as they venture on this quest to pursue an adventure full of mysteries in the AU through thick and thin and perhaps...a bit of romance?
1. An Alternate Prologue

**Camp Lazlo Movie: Mysteries from 2 Earths**

**Note: Before the actual story begins, I have to tell you this story...**

**Chapter 1: Alternate Prologue**

* * *

**AU(Alternate Universe)**

In this world, it was an alternate version compared to the real universe(RU for short). Everything here is similar to the RU based on the activities, resources, products, technology, merchandise, politics and many more. However, there is one or two things different about it. Let's proceed...

**Camp Kidney**

This is where the boys go to during their summer break. In their camp, it is said to be nicer than the old one in the real universe for their cabins are modernized and they have new facilities more than the girls have in their camp and their Scoutmaster and his assistant are the opposite of their counterparts in the do a lot of activities like sports, outdoor activities and many more. But...one thing they enjoy most is humiliating the girls because they believe in male superiority. They describe them to be weak, inferior, useless and immature. Whenever they interact, it results in conflict among them. In competitions and group activities between them, the boys always win every single of them without a problem. They treat the girls with no respect but mistreatment. That is their style and the ways of the Bean Scouts.

**Acorn Flats**

This is where the girls go to during their summer break. In their camp, it's the same as the other one in the real universe but it was never modernised. It's like as if it was very old and with no improvements. They have limited facilities and their denmother and her assistant are the opposite of their counterparts in the RU. The girls also do activities perhaps linked to girly stuff or...(whatever you get the point!) However, when it comes to the boys, they fear them greatly because they are like the wolves and they are the chickens. Constantly oppressed and bullied, they never stand a chance against them and they lose to them easily. They never stand a chance against them and their relationships grew sour each day as time files...

**So far, this is all one can know much about the AU.** **B****ut things will change when 2 scouts from the RU will unexpectedly change the lives of everybody in the AU pursuing an adventure which includes mysteries to solve, hurt and comfort or even tragedy and conflict and perhaps... romance that will spark things up or so.(I guess?) Therefore, this is all you can know until next time...**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected**

**Note: Now that the AU had it's prologue, we shall proceed to the RU and see the current events. Shall we?**

* * *

**Unknown Science facility...(In this story, my OCs will not make an appearance)**

Scientist: "Sir!"  
Head Scientist: "What is it?"  
Scientist: "I have recently developed something that can make a great discovery!"  
Head Scientist: "Okay...what sort of rubbish is it then?"

The scientist took out a box-like device with a a screen and a few buttons on it.

Scientist: "This thing I have here is a Dimensional Travel Control Device or DTCD for short. Watch!" He then turned it on and the screen shows a list of AUs. "Here, you can chek out AUs and explore each of them and who knows? Make new discoveries, learn the cultures and adapt to the lifestyles of the unknown origins living in the AUs."

"And why are you bringing this up? Why do you think of this?"

"Because for once, I sometimes dream of believing that Earth is not the only planet to exist. I believe it is made up of other planets with differences. Therefore, I worked day and night, morning to evening to research and find the discoveries and my hard work has paid off for it was a success!"

The Head Scientist was speechless.

"So what do you think Sir?"

"Let's say that..." The next minute or 2, "THIS IS THE WORST REPORT I HAVE EVER HEARD! THIS SORT OF RUBBISH DOESN'T EXIST! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT AND YOU ARE TOTALLY WRONG ABOUT YOUR RESEARCH! YOUR FINDINGS! YOUR DISCOVERIES! EVERYTHING YOU SAY TO ME NOW IS NOTHING BUT EXTREME NONSENSICAL RUBBISH!"

The scientist was stunned. "But sir..."

"NO! YOU"RE FIRED BUT FIRST!" He took out his phone and made a call. After that, "CRASH!"

"Somebody called the Hulk?"

"Yes, smash that idiot before I retrench him."

"Ok, HULK! SMASH!" And the smashing begins for the poor scientist as Hulk pounded and crushed him. As for his device, Hulk who was in the middle of his business smashed near it, sending it flying to first...

**Golden Gate Bridge...**

A huge car accident involving more than a 100 vehicles just took place, a sports car driver fortunately activated his airbag and survived. "I live!" he called out until the device landed on his airbag and bounced out of sight. "Huh?" was his reply until a pickup truck collided onto his sports car. Ouch.

**Later...**

The device landed on a nest in the tree and the eagle nestling on it, pushed it off and it gently slid on one leaf to another until in switched to free fall and landed on the ground untouchable for some time in the forest which is Prickley Forest.

**2 hours later...**

A bean scout was strolling in the forest by the name of Clam. He was whistling Beethoven's Fifth as he strolled around until he tripped. "Ouch!" he then stood up and noticed the device. "Computer." he said a he took it and slid the screen revealing multiple planets. "Cool device. Take back to camp and friends." He was referring to the jelly trio as he continued toying around a bit on the device.

**Somewhere in another part the forest...**

"I feel so bored! There's nothing to do!" whined a squirrel scout which is Gretchen as she rested by a tree. "Boy, I wish I could crush some beans or maybe mash them up or..." That's when she saw Clam toying around the device he found earlier. "Oh, I guess my wish has been granted but...what is that small fry holding?"

Walking and toying with the device at the same time, Clam was enjoying this when he met the same accident...by foot.

"Ouch!"

"What's the problem? Can't walk on 2 feet Clam? Now give me that! It now belongs to the squirrel scouts!" However...

"Clam found it first."

"No, it's now in the hands of the squirrel scouts. Now, buzz off!"

"But Clam found it first."

"Nah-uh, finders keepers, losers weepers."

"CLAM FOUND IT FIRST! DON"T YOU UNDERSTAND OR WHAT!?" (okay, that might be too harsh and the little guy would never yell at a girl if you ask me)

"HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME!" In a rage, Gretchen pounced on Clam but He slid under her swapping the device. "Give it back or else!" yelled Gretchen as she tried to attack Clam but he dodged it and the 2 scouts engaged into hand-to-hand combat battle delivering punches, kicks, chops, swats and moves like before at Madison Squirrel Garden. Every attack they used, they always block them and counterattack again and again.

Fierce fighting continued for some time until they tried themselves out. It wasn't before long...

"THWACK!" Gretchen swat Clam onto the tree dropping the device. Claiming it, she prepared to leave when Clam made his move by pinning her to the ground clutching the device. Because of that, the 2 scouts wrestled over it until it happened.

Just as things get out of hand, One of Clam's fingers swiped he screen to an AU and one of Gretchen's fingers pressed the start button. The device began to vibrate and whirl at the same time. "Uh-Oh."

"What the?" That is what they never expected to happen. The device went on with the process. As Clam and Gretchen are still clutching and gripping the device, it emitted a flash disappearing along with them thus, starting their journey...

**Looks like they expected the unexpected. Now, their journey begins...**


	3. Mysterious Changes

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Changes**

**Previously, Clam and Gretchen had a fight over a gimmick and it responded by teleportation. Now their journey begins...**

* * *

**At the AU...**

"VEEOW!" The same flash emitted again and Clam and Gretchen are still in the same position.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah Clam! You ruined everything! I don't know what the heck just happened, get lost or I'll swat you!"

"Get lost yourself!" The 2 of them then went their separate ways not knowing that...

* * *

**AU Acorn Flats...**

When Gretchen arrived, "That's odd, why is it empty? Oh well, I guess Patsy and the others are out perhaps." She then walked around the camp finding it different as usual. "Hey, where's the watchtower? Before, it was there but now, it's gone?!" Confused, she walked around a little longer and, "Oh well, I'll just go to my cabin." she went to her cabin and upon opening the door, "Huh?" She found that the cabin looks the same as usual. "Well it was always clean like what they say it was the cleanest camp. Even cleaner than Camp Kidney." Gretchen said to herself as she walked around the cabin. She finds it even stranger as she continued exploring the camp. She found out that the tennis court and swimming pool are in poor condition(should they be?)and even worse, the horse stables and docks are broken. "What is going on?" She thought as she went back to her cabin to ponder. "Why is the camp different from before and what about Camp Kidney where the rotten beans stay?" Speaking of that...

* * *

**AU Camp Kidney...**

When Clam arrived, "Huh?" He thought he found out that the camp looked different as usual. "Cool!" He explored the camp and saw a dodgeball court, a basketball court, a football field and many more sports facilities. He even found a gym, an internet centre and an arcade. "Awesome!" Clam went around the camp and but stopped. "Different as usual." He then went to his cabin. "Huh?" He found it modern and new because it has a flat screen TV and an AC. "Funny camp. Too poor to afford but how?" He asked himself.

* * *

**And so...**

Their adventure begins with an unexpected twist as they are both in their respective camps wondering why is it different. That's when the cabin doors they are in now opened revealing 2 silhouetted figures as they entered and once Clam and Gretchen and the silhouetted figures came face to face. It was a shock to their life and now, they face each other and it's none other than their counterparts...

**What a strange chapter it is. So what will the RU and AU characters do or how will they retaliate upon seeing each other? This will be a mystery or should I say? The beginning of the many mysteries...**


	4. Who are you?

**Chapter 4: Who are you?**

**Previously, the adventure begins at the AU and it was very strange for Clam and Gretchen until they meet someone who looks interesting...**

* * *

**AU Acorn Flats...**

"AAAHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

Why is there screaming? Because when the figure saw Gretchen in the cabin, she revealed herself to be...

"Wait a second! You're me?"

"And you're me?" Both replied with shock and horror upon meeting each other. So to prevent confusion, the one that entered the cabin will be known as AU Gretchen while the **real** Gretchen will stay the same. "Who are you and what the heck is going on?" asked the AU Gretchen. "I don't know what you're talking about, this is not what I and you are expecting and I can explain!" Gretchen replied back. Both stared at each other for a while until, "Gee, you don't sound aggressive unlike me." Gretchen exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" asked AU Gretchen. "In my universe, we developed hatefulness to the bean scouts because first, they stink, second, they're pathetic and weak!"

"Really? That sounds a bit like the opposite of this world." Gretchen looked surprised at AU Gretchen's words. "Then that would mean..." she thought. Then, "How bout' we talk about this outside. A walk should ease our minds." the AU Gretchen find it reasonable. So the 2 alligators looked left and right. Then, the AU Gretchen lead her out of the camp to the forest. "All the other squirrel scouts look the same just like in my place." Gretchen commented. "Are they just like you? They hate the bean scouts?" asked the AU Gretchen.

"Yeah, we totally hate them but we had good terms with them a few times."

"Gee, there were never good terms or relations with the bean scouts here."

"Wait...are you saying the bean scouts here..."

"Yes, they hate us girls, believed in male superiority and excelled in everything! We are just nothing but a bunch of misfits to them! Even our denmother did not do anything!"

"What does she do?"

"Go to beauty salons but she stills works on the files. She's not lazy. She's just not interested, ignorant and in a foul mood sometimes." Gretchen looked surprised based on the AU since as you all know in the first chapter, it's the counterpart of the RU. As they continued walking, Gretchen thought of something,"I wonder how dumb Clam is going about?"

* * *

**AU Camp Kidney...**

"AAAHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

Same thing for Clam since the figure entering the cabin as somehow...

"What the-" Yes, the figure is the AU Clam while the other one inside is the **real** Clam. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?" AU Clam demanded. "Not so loud." Clam reminded him. Then, "So, stunt double or you live here?"

"Yeah, I live here! Why you ask huh?" Clam looked surprised at his counterpart's behaviour. He never knew what was going on about this world. So therefore, "Hey, show me around?" AU Clam looked surprised at his request. "Uh...okay."

"YAY!" So AU Clam took him around. "Cool places." Clam exclaimed. "Very good right?" AU Clam asked back as he took Clam around to see the facilities, sports area and other specialties. He then took him to the scoutmaster's cabin and there, "Wow!" Clam exclaimed for he saw a lot of awards and achievements. "We always win because of male superiority."

"Huh?"

"We boys hate girls. Slinkman teach us. Lumpus just have fun." Clam looked surprised for he knew that back at his camp, they rarely win a few awards for the camp. "So what you think?" AU Clam asked. "Better than my world."

"World?"

"Yes. Not much awards. Squirrel scouts beat us many times."

"What? Your world's different? Then..."

"Yes, we're different." Now AU Clam understands where his counterpart came from. Well after a little tour around the camp, they went for a walk in the forest. As they talked about their lifestyle, "How's Gretchen doing?" Clam thought.

**Or so...**

This sure is getting interesting because from what you see, 2 people meeting their counterparts and a little chat and walk in this forest will unlikely be...

"WHAT THE-" Yeah, unexpected. It looks their paths met again for in their eyes, they see...

**If there are 2 Clams and 2 Gretchens, then what happened in the forest? I think you already know and it will happen in the next chapter...**


End file.
